


Evermore

by AdelineAround



Category: The Forbidden Zone
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Feel-good, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reis Appreciation Week, Simultaneous Orgasm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: After settling into their new life on Earth, Julian and Saidan unite with each other in a loving embrace.
Relationships: Julian/Nineteen Twenty-One, Julian/Saidan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reis_Asher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/gifts).



> Surprise! September 6th through the 12th is Reis Appreciation Week.  
> In honor of Reis and all of his wonderful works, I decided to write a little feel-good something for his book The Forbidden Zone. I absolutely adore this story and the characters in it, too. Saidan has a special place in my heart, where all blue aliens go, no matter what their species.

Saidan’s eyes flutter open to the sound of soft rustling to his right. How long has he been asleep? He’d only wanted to take a short rest. The non-rebreather mask sits uncomfortably around his nose and mouth, pure oxygen keeping his lungs working properly. He struggles to lick his parched lips; the unfortunate consequence of oxygen therapy is feeling as dry as the sterilized sands of the Valerian beach.

But he’s not on Valeria anymore. No. He got away from there with Julian, away from the destruction and chaos of the Sisters, the judgement of his people... The bittersweet chuckle his sandpaper throat produces sounds more like a wheeze than a quality sound, but it still comes out nonetheless. Saidan smacks his tongue to the roof of his mouth a few times to get his mouth to reset itself. 

“You’re up,” he hears. Saidan’s eyes flick towards Julian, who is sitting in their loveseat near the bed. The man has a tablet in his lap, looking as if he’d been pouring over whatever is on its display until Saidan awoke.

Saidan takes a moment to sit up, prying the non-rebreather from his face before hitting the off-button on his oxygenator. He sets the mask back into its docking station for it to be automatically cleansed and UV sanitized. He replies in a still dry, raspy voice, “I’m up.”

With a click, Julian turns off the tablet and sets it to his side. He joins Saidan on the bed, sitting comfily on the edge, and greets his partner with a gentle peck to the lips. Saidan hums in satisfaction at that, chasing Julian for more. With experienced ease, he nibbles at Julian’s bottom lip, swiping his tongue along the curve in a way to ask for entrance. The man grants him access, allowing their tongues to mingle with each other in a loving embrace.

Saidan breaks the kiss so he can push back a stray lock of long, beautiful hair from his eyes. “What time is it?” he asks softly.

“Half past four,” answers Julian, who kisses him again, this time on the apple of his right cheek. “Sorry, I was supposed to wake you earlier.”

Saidan shakes his head. “No, I should have set an alarm.” He yawns, nose scrunching slightly; something Julian finds it to be extremely cute. “What’s on the rest of your agenda?”

“Nothing of significance. Though, I should probably attempt making dinner for us again tonight.” Julian smiles sheepishly at Saidan’s raised brow.

“‘Attempt’ is the word you want to use?”

“Okay, maybe something a little more than ‘attempt’.”

“Julian,” Saidan sighs. “For someone who has lived their entire life eating tasteless protein bars, I think the dishes you make for us are more than just attempts.”

That gets Julian to smile. “So you like my cooking,” he says. It’s not a question.

“Come here, you.”

Saidan wraps his arms around the man and leans both of them back into bed. He laughs at the yelp that springs from Julian’s lips as he tossed back, head hitting the pillows. He finds Saidan climbing over him with his long, elegant legs straddling him. Their hips align in a way that brings sparks of arousal to both their nervous systems, Valerian and human. Saidan can’t help but grind down a little, the friction incredible even through his and Julian’s clothing. He bends down to smatter kisses along his human’s neck, feeling how the skin there raises into excited goosebumps. He stops at the collar, wishing that they could fully undress.

As if reading his mind, Julian takes the reins and nudges Saidan until he has enough room to sit and lift his shirt up and off his torso. Saidan does the same, eager as the flame of desire smolders brighter within his core. He rids himself of his shirt and undershirt, dropping it into a pile on the floor with Julian’s before the man is grabbing him by the waist.

Saidan’s squeak devolves into a drawn-out moan as Julian latches onto one of his nipples, sucking it with fervor. The other does not go unnoticed either. Julian takes the pebbling nub between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and tugging at it. Saidan’s breath hitches, his nerve endings feeling as if they are on fire. He’s always liked this, the way Julian maps out his body and finds his most sensitive areas.

Unknowingly, he arches into the touch, desperation crawling forth into his conscience. He whimpers when Julian swirls the tip of his tongue around Saidan’s areola, hands gripping the sheets beneath him in response. He can feel himself grow hard, and he grants himself the delight to reach for Julian, locating the man’s lean build. He slides his palms against Julian’s sides, reveling in the warmth that radiates from his human’s skin. Arousal burns bright in the front of his mind.

“I want you,” slips from his lips with unabashed ease. It gets Julian to stop what he’s doing and lock eyes with Saidan. “Please, Julian. I need to have you.”

Julian shifts so he can get eye-level with Saidan. “How do you want me?”

Saidan licks his lips, tempted. Julian’s question opens up an infinite number of options, but right now, there is nothing more he craves than to have the man inside him. Claiming him, making Saidan his…

Instead of talking, something Saidan has learned to do with time, he gets off the bed and shimmies out of his pants and undergarments, adding to the pile of clothing next to him. Immediately, he takes a hand to his cock, which throbs with desire when he strokes it perfunctorily. He loves the way Julian’s pupils dilate, watching him tease himself before Saidan gestures at Julian to remove the rest of his clothing, too.

A growl rumbles from Julian’s thoracic cavity as he stares intensely at Saidan, who cheekily wiggles his naked ass as a way of urging Julian to move faster. The Valerian smirks to himself, pleased with the reaction he is getting.

“I want you- I want _this_ ,” Saidan whispers. To emphasize his point, he bends over, reaching an arm around himself so he can pull his supple cheeks apart and flaunt his ridiculously tight pucker that is sure to entice his man.

The man gulps audibly, eyes clearly fixed on Saidan’s hole on display as it flutters with flirtatious intent. His mouth fills with saliva, hands coming close to grip at his partner’s ass. Saidan gasps when Julian massages his cheeks, hot breath ghosting over his entrance like it’s enough to whet his appetite.

“Julian…”

Before Saidan can say more, Julian dives in for a taste. Saidan presses his lips together to muffle his moan. His spine curves to grind his ass against Julian’s face, lower abdomen clenching in glee. Julian flicks his tongue over his rim in feather-like strokes, blunt fingernails digging into his cornflower skin; the dull pricks of the man’s nails are welcome, keeping him somewhat grounded as Julian takes him higher. Saidan begins to pant. He is beside himself when Julian dips in with the tip of his oral muscle, tasting him from within. It was a good thing he’d washed up before his nap. Julian pulls back with an audible pop to tell Saidan just how good he is.

“I’m flattered,” Saidan taunts him cheekily, following up his statement with a groan when Julian brings two fingers to his lips. 

Julian prompts, “Suck.”

With haste, Saidan curls his lips around the man’s digits. He coats each of them with a swirl over the fingertips, suctioning them with practiced motions. Purring around Julian’s fingers, he begins to bob his head. His hair, barely contained in his braid, frames his face almost elegantly as he fellates those fingers. Back and forth, he takes more and more until his lips kiss Julian’s knuckles.

“Whoa,” Julian murmurs, mainly to himself. He withdraws his hand, earning a quiet whine from his partner. He chuckles, “Patience, now.”

Stubborn and horny, Saidan shakes his head. “No, no waiting. Please…”

Julian shushes him with a ferocious kiss, invading his mouth with passion. He brings his fingers to Saidan’s hole, circling the impatient, pulsing rim. Saidan forces himself to relax as Julian inserts the first digit, pushing outward so his muscles allow for what is to come. Undescribable pleasure wiggles its way into the sinews of his pelvis as Julian begins to test the waters. He can feel the man pump his finger in and out slowly, not yet finding a rhythm. Saidan sighs, almost bent over 180 degrees. He stares at his feet when the man adds a second finger, scissoring his insides in an attempt to prepare Saidan.

“Fuck,” Julian gruffs as Saidan begins to rock back on his hand.

Saidan simpers quietly, albeit enough that Julian picks up the gist. A third and final digit slides next to the others, stretching the Valerian wide. He cannot stop the keen that escapes him; his body is starting to tremble. It’s so good, he thinks, while Julian drives his fingers further into Saidan. A little more, and he’ll hit that place-

_There!_ Saidan cries out when Julian’s fingertips brush against his sweet spot. “Oh! Do that again,” he prompts, wanting to experience it again.

His sphincter squeezes tight around Julian for a moment, making it harder for the man to press up against the zone Saidan begs so sweetly for him to hit. Just a little more; Saidan is so riled that he’s only seconds from coming…

Julian pulls out at the last moment, much to his dismay. But before Saidan can complain, being refused his own orgasm, the man’s arms are encircling his waist, tugging him back to the bed so he can position them how he wants.

Falling onto his back, Saidan hikes his legs up and around Julian, hands bracing his thighs for the optimal angle, ass on display for his one and only. His incisors draw on his bottom lip, the skin blooming aquamarine from the abuse. He looks at Julian half-lidded with lust, open and ready for him.

“Now,” he says.

His plea does not go unheard. Julian grips his cock, lining it up with Saidan. They both gasp as the head catches on Saidan’s hole, not yet pressing in, yet emulating pleasure all the same. Then, without hesitation, Julian is entering him, sinking in as far as he can go.

In and in, and in. Julian doesn’t stop until he is fully sheathed, only stopping when he has reached the hilt and his balls are tapping Saidan’s taut ass. Only then does Saidan remember to _breathe_ , sputtering more like a fish out of water than a Valerian sucking in oxygen. Julian would be concerned, had Saidan not shook his head and reassured him everything is okay. They kiss briefly, a symbol of their affection, before Julian deems it alright to start moving.

And move he does.

Nails digging into the blue-green skin of his thighs, Saidan grits his teeth as he adjusts to Julian inside him. He will never get used to it, he figures. It always feels like his first time with the man, incredibly tight, the burn delicious. His vision tunnels as all he can focus on is what is in front of him: Julian’s body rocking against his in the best of ways. The man’s hair is mussed, a gorgeous shade of pink from exertion climbing up his cheeks and down his neck. Each grunt that falls from Julian’s mouth sounds like music to Saidan’s ears. His human is so incredibly handsome. He is so lucky to have him, he finds.

Julian stops midway, halting Saidan’s thoughts in the process. He slides out, nudging at Saidan to change positions, his chest heaving with breath. Quickly, Saidan obliges, pushing himself up to flip over and lie on his stomach, head to the side on soft pillows. He extends his arm back so he can touch Julian when he presses up flush behind him, cock as hard and hot as an iron brand against the cleft of his ass.

“ _Oh-_ I love you.” The words come out in puffs from Saidan’s lips, swollen from raking his teeth over them as Julian breaches him once again.

“I love you more,” Julian recites immediately, laying over Saidan with his warm chest on the Valerian’s back.

The sound of skin on skin reverberates throughout their bedroom, each snap of Julian’s hips spurs on energy for the next, and the next after that. Saidan moans gutturally into the air, unashamed of his noises. Only Julian can make him feel this way. Only Julian can set both his heart and body aflame like this. He claws at the soft pillow, uncaring if he rips the fabric.

Faster, harder; Julian piledrives into him with no restraint. Saidan wails when the man hits _that_ zone. And it feels so good. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, eyelashes wet with them. His mouth hangs open in a lewd expression as Julian drills him just right, ass so split that he knows he’ll be sore come morning time. His own cock twitches on the bed sheets, begging for attention. He ignores it, clenching his legs together so his muscles go taut. If he touches himself, he’ll be the first to come. Still, he can do other things to mitigate the need...

“Holy shit,” wheezes Julian when Saidan’s hips rut into the mattress, riding the man’s cock in turn. “Saidan.”

“Julian,” Saidan mewls, the friction on his cock painful and pleasurable at the same time. His ass is so tense around the man, greedily sucking him in as much as he possibly can. He needs Julian to come soon, or so help him.

Julian’s thrusts go from steady and rhythmic to erratic and rough. Saidan is practically rucked up the bed as Julian rams into him. The headboard thuds loudly against the wall, paired with Saidan’s voice as it goes hoarse from sheer exertion. The cacophony of sounds gets louder and louder still until Julian shoves in particularly hard and comes with an inhuman growl.

Saidan’s eyes go wide as a flash of hot floods his passage. Above him, Julian does not stop his hips, driving his seed ever further within his partner. With every push, Julian nails Saidan’s prostate head-on, igniting bright sparks behind the Valerian’s sockets. Then, Julian is pulling his braid apart, gripping onto the strands that he can get a hold on as the rest of Saidan’s long, flowing hair cascades over his cyan back and shoulders, just like a waterfall. It’s not over yet.

Wailing, Saidan props himself up to lessen the sting of having his hair pulled. Pleasure courses through his veins, ramping up in volume as Julian plows him from behind.

Everything around him falls away like shattered glass in that moment, leaving nothing behind except for Julian and himself. His mind cannot focus on anything but the man, his human who so passionately claims him as his own. All of this is too much, yet not enough, throwing Saidan in a fit of striving for an end goal that is so close to his grasp. He is so awash with pleasure that he barely wants anything but to find rapture, to blow his own mind with an orgasm so strong that it will have him shaking all over. He reaches for his cock-

Only to have Julian bat his hand away.

Saidan sobs, but the sound comes out debauched; incredibly lewd. He fervently wants to come, wants to find release. He isn’t above bucking Julian off to get it.

But he doesn’t have to; just as fast as his hand is slapped away, Julian is curling his own fist around Saidan’s weeping cock. He jerks him in quick, unyielding strokes, never letting go of his partner. His hips pump mechanically even though he has to be overly sensitive by now. Everything in Saidan’s body feels frazzled, shot to all get out and back. His orgasm is on the tip of his tongue, so close that it hits him between the eyes without warning.

He’s coming and he’s coming. By god, he’s coming. His whole being quivers in delight as it threatens to explode from sheer pleasure. His eardrums thrum with his rapid heartbeat, muffling Julian’s words, if he is speaking any at all. Saidan’s vision splits in two, white and black overlaying myriads of color all over the loveseat his eyes have locked onto in the room. His pelvis clenches so hard that, if he was in a cognitive state of mind, he’d fear it’d cramp. It feels like his rib cage is collapsing; he can’t get a single breath in or out as he comes with extraordinary strength. His bones feel as if they are vibrating with the force of his orgasm, shaking him to bits. Everything happens at the same time, leaving him unable to do anything but experience it. But, like anything, Saidan’s ecstasy peters down, releasing him so he may come back to homeostasis.

He finds Julian drawing soft patterns up and down his back, soothing him in an equally gentle voice. Saidan pules when the man slowly but surely slides out of him, a rush of Julian’s seed taking the chance to leak from his hole. Reaching between his legs, he sighs, “Wow, Julian.”

“I know, I know.” But Julian’s got a big grin on his face as he reaches for the tissue box on his nightstand. He takes a few to wipe up the mess he made, reveling in each shiver that Saidan makes when he cleans them. He is halfway through dabbing off the spunk sticking to Saidan’s inner thighs when he chortles, “We really outdid ourselves here.”

Saidan gasps when Julian mops the cum off his dick. The sheets below are a goner, needing to be changed. “A-agreed,” he says. “But it was good. You were good.” He turns so he can face his partner.

“Oh, really now..?”

Saidan can hear the smirk in Julian’s voice without looking at him. When he does, it is obvious that the man is more than content with Saidan’s praise. The Valerian’s expression softens as he closes the distance between him and Julian, capturing the man in a heartfelt kiss.

“Really,” Saidan replies.

They stay like this a little more, basking in the presence of each other before they deem it time to shower and start dinner.

Julian strips the bed sheets, tossing fresh, clean ones onto the mattress to deal with in the near future before he joins Saidan in the shower. Their mouths meet again under the warm spray of water.

Saidan smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” his man says within less than a heartbeat. Saidan knows he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [Reis Asher](https://www.twitter.com/landale) and his incredible originals + fanfics if you are interested.
> 
> Happy Reis Appreciation Week!  
> Lots of love,  
> [Ada](https://twitter.com/ra9ical)


End file.
